Clayton
Clayton is a villain from ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. He was the only Disney villain in the first game who could control Heartless without being a part of Maleficent's council of Disney villains. Personality Clayton has a very two-faced and manipulative demeanor. Often times he is seen being kind and innocent in front of Jane, but when he is alone, states evil plots to kill the gorillas. He is seen to be very determined and will stop at nothing to get what he wants which, in this particular case, is the gorillas. He seems to want to kill them simply for the thrill of the chase. Physical Appearance Clayton appears very tall, standing even larger than Tarzan and comparatively taller than Kerchak. He has thinning hair as well as a pencil thin mustache this is mixed with his dignified English hunter attire; this shows a contrast between his dark and twisted personality for killing and his appearance as an English gentleman. Story Kingdom Hearts Clayton found Donald and Goofy in a bamboo thicket after they landed in the Deep Jungle. Suspicion over Clayton's activity arose when Clayton said that Donald and Goofy were "not much use for hunting gorillas", when he and Jane Porter actually came there for research. He questioned Tarzan about the gorillas' nesting grounds, secretly desiring to hunt them down. Eventually Tarzan agreed to take him to the nesting grounds, but on their way there, Clayton attempted to shoot Terk, a young gorilla and Tarzan's friend. He was stopped by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan, and was forbidden by the furious Jane from approaching the gorillas. His anger and determination to hunt the gorillas lured the Heartless to him, and the darkness in his heart took him over. He kidnapped Jane and Terk and imprisoned them in the jungle. Clayton continued his rampage by locating the gorillas with the help of the Heartless. Just as he was about to kill them, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan arrived, finding that Clayton had nearly lost his heart. Sora and company did battle with him and his Heartless. Although he proved to be proficient at using a shotgun at long range and even close range, swinging it like a club, Clayton and his Heartless were easily defeated. Clayton, outnumbered, summoned a Heartless called the Stealth Sneak, mounting it and starting a boss battle. When Clayton was thrown from his steed, Sora defeated him. Afterward, the Stealth Sneak fell and ultimately crushed Clayton to death; the whereabouts of his body after the battle unknown, although it may have disappeared with the Heartless. Abilities Clayton wields a shotgun in battle which is good for ranged attacks. He also fights along side Powerwild Heartless. When beginning the battle, ignore the Powerwilds and attack him head on. Keep hitting him with combo's until the second phase of the battle. He later rides atop Stealth Sneak, firing from the safety of its back. Clayton can also heal himself using potions. Once Stealth Sneak is knocked out, attack Clayton until you deplete his HP. Origin In the original Disney movie Tarzan, Clayton is a hunter sent to escort Jane and her father to study the gorillas. Unlike in Kingdom Hearts, where Clayton desired the gorillas as hunting trophies, Clayton is more interested in capturing them and selling them to a London zoo for a huge profit. After tricking Tarzan into showing him where the gorillas are, he has a band of hired pirates come to the jungle to take the gorillas, but Tarzan ignites a mutiny and thwarts his plans. In the ensuing battle, Clayton kills Kerchak, but after a long battle with Tarzan, he is finally killed when he falls from a tree with a vine around his neck and is hanged. es:Clayton fr:Clayton Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix